


Messages

by Hyuntato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Uhhhhh this is my first fic, tags??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuntato/pseuds/Hyuntato
Summary: Sometimes friendships don't last, but sometimes they last forever.





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I appreciate any constructive criticism. I'm not too familliar with the tags and such. Personally, I think it's not that good, but I hope you enjoy!

The two boys were sitting in a bedroom. It belonged to the shorter one of the pair. He was laying on his belly side and was looking into the lit screen of his phone. The other boy was sitting on the floor by the bed and was looking at a volleyball magazine. He was still dressed in his uniform. 

Kuroo glanced over at Kenma who hasn’t taken his eyes away from the screen of his phone. It wasn’t an uncommon sight to see. Kenma is constantly glued to his electronic devices whenever he's not practicing volleyball with their team, but he seemed to be enjoying himself more than usual.

“Hey Kenma.” He called. “what game are you playing? Is it that new one you started a few days ago?”

Kenma paused before responding, but calmly answered,”I’m not playing a game…”

“Was that hesitation?” kuroo asked with a grin.  
“It was not.”  
“Yes it was.”  
“...”  
“I wasn’t…”

Kenma was still looking at his phone, and it made Kuroo wonder what he was so caught up in/with. He moved next to him to get a better look at the small screen.

“Texting someone?”  
“Yeah… It’s Shouyou.” Kenma answered.  
“ Karasuno’s shrimpy number ten huh?

Kenma has always been unsocial and not so expressive as a person, but whenever Hinata was around, he always appeared to show enthusiasm than normal. Kuroo knew that. In fact, he found it amusing that someone besides himself gets along with Kenma so well. As the Nekoma volleyball team captain, it also makes him glad that Hinata is able to motivate Kenma to fight the battle of the trash heap. 

Hinata is a good person and a good friend to Kenma and Kuroo knows. It makes him slightly upset that Hinata gets more attention from Kenma, but he knows that it's nothing to get jealous about. Kenma has been Kuroo’s childhood friend and nothing would change that bond. Not even the shorty first year from their rival team.

Kenma sat up on his bed and spoke,“Ah, it’s gotten pretty late. You should get going Kuroo” Kuroo looked out through the windows and could see the sky was slowly growing darker.  
Kuroo reached for his bag and got up to the bedroom door.  
“Then I’ll see you tomorrow at practice.” Kuroo called as he stepped through the door.  
“Yeah.” Kenma answered softly.

-  
During practice Kenma did fairly well. He put in a little bit more effort than usual, but not so much that he would tire himself out. It was not very noticeable either, but Kuroo could tell. The slight difference in the actions of his setter were clear to him. Kuroo was starting to wonder if it was the cause of Hinata. He decided he would ask Kenma about it on their walk home.

“Recently you’ve been texting that shrimp a lot haven’t you.”  
“Yeah...He’s really… interesting.”  
Even as Kenma answered his friend’s question he was typing messages to Hinata.

“Ya know.” Kuroo started. Kenma glanced up to the taller of the two as he did not continue speaking. Kuroo locked eyes with Kenma for a moment before the other turned his attention back to his phone. 

”Hinata’s a good person and all, but don’t you have too much of your attention on him?”  
“What do you mean?” Kenma questioned.  
“You know exactly what I mean. He spoke slightly louder. “You and Hinata have been messaging each other whenever you have the time. You might as well have been like childhood friends.”  
Kenma stopped walking and looked up at Kuroo.“But we’re not.” he spoke quietly, “You’re my closest friend. You should know.”

Kuroo turned away and looked straight ahead.  
They walked in silence for a while with only the tapping of their feet on the sidewalk and the humming of the cars on the street. 

Finally, Kuroo spoke.“You’re absolutely right. I was being concerned for no reason. I've known you since before Junior High.”

“I may not always show it...” Kenma began,”But I really do appreciate you always being there for me. I don’t express myself as well as others might, but it doesn’t mean I’m not aware of how one feel...that's why I’m the “brain”. There was no need for you to be jealous in the first place.”

“I’m not jealous of some shrimp that has no skills” Kuroo retorted.  
“But you were jealous. It was kind of obvious…”  
“ I was not. You have no proof of it.” he called back  
“You were…”  
"I wasn't!"  
"Fine. Lets just go Kuroo."


End file.
